


A/S/L (Age/Species/Location)

by Willowanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Originally a prompt on my Tumblr for 'meeting online'
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A/S/L (Age/Species/Location)

They met on a Galra discussion group; not so much discussion with so much as discussion about. There were a surprising number of people who flat out believed the contact had been faked. Others seemed more convinced that since the world governments had collectively lied their asses off about the first contact, they were lying about more. And were in fact puppet governments for the ‘Galra Empire’ which put the empire in Star Wars to shame. Very creative, not very plausible. It started with backing each other’s arguments up, because damn it was good to hear someone not being stupid, and a vague sort of friendship was formed. They traded back and forth tidbits of actual information that was more accurate than the rumor mill at very least. 

Matt was the first one to suggest they talk in a chat engine instead of just the forum, partly because he just wanted to talk to someone SMART for a change, besides his sister, who was not quite as interested in the fascinating fact that there were sentient beings from another galaxy coming to earth, and it was really sad that his little sister was one of his best friends. 

It was hard to believe that his forum buddy didn’t have any chat engines installed, though shortly after suggesting it and supplying his Discord handle, he got a request from if not his friend, someone using the exact same straight forward username, KeithKenneth.

Accepting it he messaged immediately. 

NerdforceM: is that you?

KeithKenneth: Who else would I be?

NerdforceM: you never know you could be a camgirl fishing for my credit card

KeithKenneth: No, I’m from the Galranet.   
KeithKenneth:Isn’t this HoltingoutforaHero?

NerdforceM: no, I mean yes. It’s me.

KeithKenneth: Then it’s me.   
KeithKenneth:Do you get a lot of camgirls? Is that really a thing?

NerdforceM: yeah it’s a thing, a weird thing but a thing. don’t you?

KeithKenneth: No. I don’t talk to many people. And I’ve never used this before.

NerdforceM: Yeah and you said you don’t have a Tumblr or Facebook either, so… let’s start over.

KeithKenneth: Hi, Keith here.

NerdforceM: Now, that’s why I find it so hard to believe you’re such a shut in. That’s a great Avatar reference.

KeithKenneth: What does liking Avatar have to do with having a chat engine or a blog?

NerdForceM: … nothing I guess. So, hi Keith, I’m Matt. ASL? ;D

KeithKEnneth: What does sign language have to do with anything?

NerdForceM: no it’s a joke, age species location

KeithKenneth: Eighteen, uh… one eighth Galra and Phoenix

NerdForceM: Fuck wait, autocorrect  
NerdForceM: what.


End file.
